Love for Luna
by loafymlpfic
Summary: When Celestia gives up the ability to have an heir to the throne, Luna must find someone to love before time runs out.


It was early in the morning. Luna had just finished her duty of lowering the moon. On a normal day, she would get rest. but today would prove to be no ordinary day. She was going to visit Twilight and her friends at Twilight's Castle for the weekend. She had just finished packing. Luna sat, staring at the blazing sun just outside her balcony door. She was caught off guard when there was a knock at her door.

"Come In." She said, not paying attention enough to care who it was.

"Good Morning, Sister." Celestia said.

"Good Morning. Don't you have your duties?" Luna said.

"I do, but I came to see you first." She replied.

Luna looked down, hoping to see her sister take a hint. She just wanted to think right now. That is why she's going to Ponyville.

"Is something wrong?" Celestia asked.

Luna sighed. "Yes. I just feel so..."

"Lonely?" Her sister said.

"Yes. You have Thorax now, Fluttershy has Discord, Rarity has Blue Bobbin, Applejack has Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie has Cheese Sandwich, Twilight has Flash Sentry, and Cadence has Shining Armor. It's just, I want someone too. Someone to share my life with. Mortal or not. Night, no matter how beautiful, will always make me feel alone." Luna said. She was glad to get it off of her chest.

"I understand Luna. You'll find someone eventually." Celestia said. She looked at the time. "Discord should be here any minute to bring you to Ponyville."

"Oh, alright." Luna said. "Are you sure you can't come with me Tia?"

"I would love to, but I shall be very busy this week. The changelings have invited me to their new annual Ceremony of Friendship. It happens the day after you get back. All the princesses are invited, and I am in charge of gathering the invites and preparing a speech. Along with my normal duties, it would be too much to also go and see Twilight." She said sadly.

"Alright." Luna replied. She thought back to what she said earlier. Discord being married and having 2 kids! But how could the lord of Chaos's Daughter find a spouse before the Princess of The Night!

"I heard that, Luna!" Discord said as he popped into the room. "My little Screwy is very attractive."

"Nice to see you too, Discord." Luna said sarcastically.

"I must be going. Goodbye Luna." Celestia said as she walked out the door.

"Thank you Discord. Now, the train-"

"We're not taking some boring old train!" Discord said.

Suddenly a pink and purple striped slide grew out of Luna's window.

"Hop on!" Discord said whilst grabbing one of Luna's bags. "It's the fastest way there!"

Luna grabbed her other two bags and went down the slide. Minutes later, they were at the doors of Twilight's Castle.

"Oh Flutters! I'm home!" Discord hollered. Fluttershy ran towards him, but Discord swooped her up.

"Put me down! Put me down!" She playfully teased.

Discord plopped her down, but not before he gently kissed her forehead.

"Oh, Luna! I'm sorry! It's good to see you!" Fluttershy said.

"It's good to see you as well."

Soon enough, all the girls came out of the castle. They talked about love life, work, and any future weddings. Something wasn't right though. Luna felt a throbbing in her head. This happened a long time ago, but, she never found out why. She thought lack of sleep.

"Luna? Are you alright?" Twilight asked her.

The young alicorn had startled her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Luna said unsure.

"Girls," Twilight asked," Can you go inside? We'll meet you there."

"Sure thing, Twilight!" Applejack kissed Rainbow's hoof and trotted inside with the other girls. Discord followed and closed the door behind them.

"Thank you Twilight for letting-" Luna started to say.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked nervously. "Is it something about the Friendship Ceremony, because-"

"Twilight, I assure you, I'm just..." Luna said. The throbbing in her head hurt so badly now. She let out a scream in pain.

"Luna?! Luna what's wrong" Twilight had said, though Luna only heard it muffled. Her eyes drooped and she lost consciousness.

"LUNA!" Twilight yelled. Everyone ran out of the castle, to see what was wrong.

"Luna's unconscious!" Twilight yelled. "Discord can you-"

"On it!" He said quickly. A bed popped underneath her motionless body. A dozen fans started blowing gusts of wind onto her.

"Luna...Luna..." A strange voice said inside her head.

"Who..who...are you?" She said frightened.

"Listen to me." Celestia walked out into the black obis of her mind. "I'm in grave danger. I have fallen ill. I need you Luna."

"What!?" Luna said nervously."You're immortal."

"No, I'm not. Everything must die eventually. It's how life moves forward."

"But...how?" Luna replied

"I'm not dying, but until-"

"Until what?" Luna asked

"Until we find an heir, Equestria will not be safe nor sound." She said, concerned.

"Is there a way to make you better?" Luna asked.

"Yes, but I will have to sacrifice one thing." Celestia said with a sigh.

The empty void of blackness was quiet before but now...

It was silent.

"I will not be able to have a child. Which means," Celestia said, slowing her words.

"I'm the one who has to have a heir." Luna said in shock. "But, you're married to Thorax! Can't you just..."

"I would die, and so would the baby, before it was even born. It would put to much strain on my body, weakened just enough by the illness."

They were both crying now.

"I'll do what I can. I will find some pony to love." Luna said confidently, but on the inside, unsure and afraid. "And we shall have a child."

"Now, I've kept you here to long. You need be here with me soon. That is how I know you know what to do." Celestia spoke. "Now wake up Luna! Wake up!"

Luna's eyes fluttered open as she recognized the world around her.

"My sister's in grave danger. We need to get to her right now!" Luna yelled.

"On it!" Discord said. He snapped his fingers, and they were gone.

 **Hope you enjoyed! I DONT OWN MY LITTLE PONY. SOME OF THE SHIPS WERE BASED OFF OF DISNEYFANATIC2364's Bride of Discord and Daughter of Discord. Go check her out!**


End file.
